


The Last Cookie

by orphan_account



Series: Sheriarty Christmas Oneshots [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cookies, Fluff, John's in it for just a minute or so, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Sherlock, that cookie is mine!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part five of a Sheriarty Advent/Christmas thing I'm doing, which involves me writing a short oneshot every day about a different prompt (a list of prompts can be found on my tumblr, Mistocho).
> 
> Sorry these are coming out slow, everyone. I was going to write and then that trailer destroyed my hope for any productivity whatsoever. 
> 
> Prompt: fighting over food

“Sherlock, that cookie is _mine! _” Jim shouted, trying to snatch said cookie out of the taller man’s hand.__

__“You had more than me!” Over Christmas, they (Jim, since Sherlock was hopeless however hard he tried, though he was alright at icing) had baked copious amounts of Christmas cookies. Many were given to friends- not family, since Sherlock greatly enjoyed spiting Mycroft- but they kept many for themselves. Now there was only one left, and both geniuses were determined for it to be theirs._ _

__“I baked them, Sherlock! I’m allowed to eat more!”_ _

__“No you aren’t, and I iced them!” As Sherlock said this, Jim jumped up and tried to grab the cookie from where he was holding it up and away from him. “Oh my gosh, you’re too short to reach it!” Sherlock began laughing as Jim was filled with the rage only felt by someone often teased for their height, placed his hands on Sherlock’s shoulders, trying to push himself up._ _

__He just caused both of them to topple to the ground. They stared at each other for a second, both on the ground, before bursting into a fit of giggles._ _

__“Hey Sherlock, who are you talking to?” The giggles silenced. They heard faint footsteps from another room, which were getting louder and closer._ _

__“It’s John,”_ _

__“Shit.”_ _

__“You need to hide.”_ _

__“I won’t hide, unless you give me that damn cookie!” Jim whispered loudly._ _

__“Don’t be ridiculous!” The footsteps were getting louder, closer._ _

__“Just give me the cookie, and this is all over.”_ _

__“Okay, okay, I will. Now hide, quickly,” Sherlock replied, relenting. Jim got up and went to crouch under the table. Sherlock rolled his eyes upon seeing the hiding spot, but doubted John would even look there anyway._ _

__Sherlock had just stood up and was dusting himself off when John entered the room._ _

__“Who were you talking to, Sherlock?”_ _

__“No one, I was doing an experiment.” He then stuffed the entire cookie in his mouth, a smug expression on his face. The tried and tested excuse seemed to be enough for John, who left the room._ _

__“You bastard!” Jim shouted as a whisper, not wanting to risk being found again. He leapt out from under the table, tackling Sherlock to the ground, who was nearly crying with laughter._ _

__“Your face! Oh my, your face.”_ _

__“I hate you,” Jim said sulkily, crossing his arms and pouting._ _

__“You love me really.”_ _

__“Of course I do, honey,” he said, features softening. Their lips met in a short, sweet kiss. “I’m still gonna get you back for that.”_ _

__“I’m absolutely _terrified _,”___ _

____“Darling, I’m a criminal genius. Don’t be sarcastic with me, I could destroy all you love, you should be shaking with fear-”_ _ _ _

____“You’ll be destroying yourself then,” Sherlock replied, before ruffling Jim’s gelled back hair, causing it to stick up in adorable tufts. He began laughing at the shocked look on his face._ _ _ _

____“Why you-” The detective silenced him with another short kiss. They grinned at each other with loving smiles._ _ _ _

____The next day, Sherlock couldn’t find any of his scarves, any case files he had in the flat, his rosin for his violin bow, or the tea._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Have a nice day.


End file.
